Retail stores such as supermarkets and the like generally have a number of refrigerated display cases with food and/or beverages therein. A number of the refrigerated display cases may be operated within a central refrigeration system. Such a refrigeration system may include an evaporator and a fan mounted about each refrigerated display case for cooling the items therein, an external condenser, and a number of compressors. Generally described, a refrigerant fluid is heated and expanded in the evaporators while removing heat from the refrigerated display cases. The compressors compress the heated refrigerant gas and force the refrigerant to the condenser. The condenser transfers heat from the refrigerant and condenses the refrigerant such that the cycle may be repeated. The refrigeration system may use extended discharge and suction lines between the several components.
The compressors are generally arranged in a parallel configuration. Each of the compressors thus may be in communication with a discharge header and a suction header for the flow of refrigerant. Such an arrangement, however, may result in a complex configuration of compressors, piping, and the like. Moreover, all of the components generally may not be uniform such that adding or removing compressors or other components within the overall refrigeration system may be time consuming and difficult.
There is thus a desire for an improved refrigeration system in general and, more particularly, an compressor manifold assembly and configuration. Such an compressor manifold assembly and configuration may provide substantially uniform components for ease of support, installation, and repair.